De tu corazón el deseo
by Meletea
Summary: -Escena perdida- Hogwarts es demasiado grande, uno jamás puede asegurar que ha conocido todo en él, y ahora Hermione Granger es testigo de ese hecho. -Sexto Año- *Regalo para Deuteros*


**Disclaimer: **Está demás explicarlo, pero los personajes son de JK. Rowling**  
Beteado por: **mamá Moni

**DE TU CORAZÓN EL DESEO  
**_**P**__ara__** D**__euteros

* * *

_

El dolor la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Ya no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más. Cada vez que volteaba estaba él. El verlo le desgarraba el alma, allí, de pie y entero, sonriendo mientras ella se sentía morir.

Los libros siempre habían sido su refugio; típico de su signo encerrarse en su propio mundo para sufrir sola, intentando aparentar una realidad que no existía. No encontraba otra forma de afrontar ese dolor. Jamás se atrevería a demostrarlo a alguien de su alrededor y mucho menos lo expondría ante Ron. Quizá Harry y Ginny tuvieran una idea de lo que en verdad sentía, pero no iba a admitirlo. Aquel pelirrojo no merecía ni una mísera confesión; mucho menos cuando aún estaba a tiempo de disimular delante de los demás, pero lo cierto era que ya no podía concentrarse en nada más que en la enorme y vacía sensación que le provocaba ver a Ron junto a Lavender. Cada sitio al que iba, cada libro que leía, cada olor que sentía le recordaba a él y la falta que le hacía, porque si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba y estaba desesperada por volver a sentir su presencia rodeándola, aunque sólo fuera sentándose a su lado y rozándole con el brazo. Extrañaba escuchar la voz de Ron dirigiéndose a ella, hablándole, buscándola... Y era desgarradoramente insoportable ver que él le regalaba todo lo que añoraba con tanto anhelo a _ella._

Nadie merecía su dolor, pero había días en los que realmente necesitaba estar a solas para sincerarse y dejar escapar todo el sufrimiento que acumulaba minuto a minuto y llegaba a saturarla. Justamente, hoy era uno de esos días. La última clase con la profesora McGonagall había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso. Ahora, Ron no sólo se pavoneaba con Lavender por todos lados, comiéndole la boca como un león voraz, sino que se burlaba de ella. ¡Se burlaba de ella! ¡Era intolerable! ¿Qué había hecho Hermione para merecer semejante trato de su parte? El odio, el rencor y la furia se habían apoderado de sus expresiones cada vez que Ron saltaba de su asiento con la mano elevada para responder, imitándola. Las risitas agudas de Parvati y Lavender provocadas por esa exagerada parodia sólo la habían irritado aún más. Había sentido unas ganas enormes de levantarse en medio de la clase, correr hacia Ron y darle vuelta el rostro de una bofetada, dejándole los cinco dedos marcados en su pecosa mejilla izquierda; y había sentido unas ganas terribles de delatar al pelirrojo delante de todos las desapariciones diarias de sus obligaciones como prefecto pero, en algún punto, la furia y la bronca dejaron paso al dolor. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, los ojos se le aguaron y a pesar de aún mantener esa expresión dura en el rostro, supo que no podría soportarlo ni un segundo más. La inundación amenazaba con romper el dique, pero no sería delante de todos. Esa fue la razón por la cual huyó del aula, para darle paso libre a las gotas que se le escapaban de los párpados. Que los demás pensaran lo que se les diera la gana, si fue muy obvia al desaparecer no le importaba; al menos podría mantener ocultas sus lágrimas.

El baño de Myrtle fue su primera opción, pero pronto se arrepintió de ello cuando Luna Lovegood se asomó al cubículo donde estaba para averiguar el por qué de su llanto.

—Fue Ron... —No sabía qué fue lo que la llevó a decirlo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que aquella muchacha no era como las demás. Ella siempre transmitía un halo de confianza y serenidad, y quizá buscó contagiarse un poco de esas dos sensaciones—... es un idiota insensible.

Luna dijo tres frases de las cuales sólo comprendió una, pero supo que aquella Ravenclaw la entendió. Sintió ganas de explicarle todo con detalles y de quitarse ese peso de encima para poder compartirlo con alguien, pero Harry llegó buscándola e interrumpió la catarsis. Estaba preocupado, se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría pero Hermione prefirió callar y tomar las cosas que Harry le entregó para luego alejarse de allí.

No se fijó adonde iba, caminaba sólo por inercia con una mano restregándose los ojos y la otra sosteniendo varios pergaminos; las mejillas y la nariz sonrosadas, hipando, y los párpados hinchándose a cada momento un poco más. Bajó unas escaleras, subió otras y llegó a una parte del castillo que no lucía concurrida habitualmente.

Necesitaba alejarse. La sala común no habría sido una muy buena opción porque de seguro ya estaría minada de alumnos dispuestos a hacer sus deberes, y mucho menos su habitación, compartida con dos de los causantes de su llanto. Por eso se adentró en aquél salón con puertas negras y pesadas, donde nunca había entrado, y que vigilaba el retrato de un ahora dormido Timothy, el Tímido.

Apenas entró, la oscura habitación la envolvió. No había ni una sola ventana y por lo visto tampoco había ninguna vela que la iluminara. Hermione, sin darse cuenta, dejó de derramar lágrimas para centrarse en contemplar la entera negrura y el desolado silencio que dominaba el sitio en el cual se encontraba sumergida. A pesar de las dificultades sensoriales que presentaba el hecho de estar parada allí, lejos de temer, se sintió segura, capaz e infinitamente cómoda con el ambiente con que se había topado. Aún largaba algunos suspiros incontenibles productos de la desazón anterior, pero ya estaba sola y tranquila, tal y como había querido.

Caminó dos pasos tanteando con las manos para no chocar con alguna mesa o silla ubicadas en el centro del salón y se detuvo. Se aventuró a caminar un poco más esperando tropezarse con alguna clase de mueble y, sin embargo, no había nada. Suspiró, el sonido del aire escapando de sus labios hizo eco en las paredes. ¿Es que no había nada ahí dentro? Buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica, «_lumus_» murmuró ella, y se sorprendió de encontrar su voz algo ahogada.

Cuando la luz de su varita alcanzó a iluminar la mayor parte de la habitación no pudo más que quedarse estática, mirando hacia delante y respirando débilmente. En efecto, no había nada, toda la habitación era un enorme espacio vacío y cerrado. Lo único que adornaba las paredes vírgenes del lugar eran la puerta por la cual había ingresado y otra directamente frente a aquella.

Hermione caminó indecisa hacia el frente hasta llegar al picaporte de aquella puerta y la abrió. La habitación contigua estaba tan oscura como la anterior, pero al iluminar con la varita Herrmione pudo notar la diferencia: era mucho más grande y fría que la previa y, al final de la alfombra, justo en medio de la sala, se hallaba un espejo tan alto como el salón. Guiada por el instinto y la curiosidad, Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que, finalmente, se halló frente a él. Deslizó los dedos por sobre el marco dorado, levantó la vista y leyó las letras distinguidas en lo alto, grabadas.

—_Oesed lenoz arocut_... —siseó para sí misma, antes de negar con la cabeza y comenzar de nuevo—. _Esto no es tu reflejo sino de tu corazón el deseo._

Se sorprendió. Retrocedió unos pasos.

—... _de tu corazón el deseo_... —se dijo a sí misma al descubrir qué espejo era el que tenía enfrente.

Sin pensarlo, apartó la mirada para que no chocara con el reflejo. No se atrevía a mirar, sabía perfectamente lo que encontraría allí. _De tu corazón el deseo_. No había ningún otro deseo más grande que estar en el lugar de ella. La tristeza la embargó. ¿No era suficiente soñar con él todas las noches? Al parecer no. La curiosidad y la excitación de ver concretado su más grande anhelo vencieron y, sin moverse ni un sólo centímetro del lugar, sin apartar la mano apoyada en el marco, sin enderezar la cabeza para afrontar la imagen, sus ojos la traicionaron y buscaron, conmocionados, el reflejo.

La visión pudo más que su propia voluntad. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par mientras todo su cuerpo se reacomodaba para quedar de frente y a sólo dos pasos del espejo que mostraba su más anhelado deseo: Ron. Sí, era Ron, justo detrás de ella y por Merlín si hasta podría jurar que sentía la respiración fuerte de él chocar contra su oído. Hermione no podía reaccionar, Ron le sonreía desde el otro lado y la miraba con un profundo y sincero amor, mientras se aventuraba a pasar una mano por su cintura.

«Me abraza», pensó ella, y bajó la vista hasta su túnica para observar la mano en su cuerpo. Por supuesto que no se encontraba allí, pero el Ron del reflejo no sólo la tenía en sus brazos sino que la miraba fijamente a los ojos a través del espejo, luego llevó sus dedos para acariciar delicadamente una de sus mejillas y la besó en la otra. Ron nunca dejó de mirarla y Hermione ya no podía permanecer ni un segundo más contemplando esa imagen. La vista se le nubló y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que —estaba segura— no eran producto de su imaginación _—de su corazón_—, sino que ocurrían realmente.

De repente, suenan como un despertador para su utópico letargo —¿cuánto tiempo había pasado así? ¿horas? ¿días?— un par de risas tontas y el golpe brusco de una puerta al abrirse.

Instantáneamente despegó sus párpados y el Ron que la acariciaba y besaba dulcemente ya no se encontraba allí, sino que había sido reemplazado por otro con el cabello desaliñado y tomado de la mano de alguien más.

—¿Hermione? —se sorprendió Lavender, conteniendo sus risitas—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

La mala suerte se le había adherido con cola y definitivamente no iba a desprendérsele tan fácilmente.

—Yo... hum...

Pero al intentar formular una respuesta coherente, otra pregunta sacudió su mente con tanta fuerza que logró desplomar todos los sentimientos positivos que le quedaban. Ese sitio no era un lugar común; Hermione lo había encontrado de pura casualidad al huir con desenfreno pero... Ron y Lavender ahora estaban allí. ¿Cómo habían dado con ese lugar? Era obvio que la casualidad no existía: ellos buscaban un lugar tranquilo y alejado para estar... solos.

Sus ojos anegaron y, llevándose las manos a la cara, echó a correr dejando a la inquieta pareja más que perpleja.

—¿Estaba llorando? —le preguntó Ron a Lavender, preocupado y algo culpable al ver a quien había sido su mejor amiga abandonar la sala tan afligida.

—Ron... Hermione tiene la lágrima más fácil del mundo —espetó Lavender poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bueno... ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí... —dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Tú me besabas mientras buscábamos un salón vacío... y lo encontramos.

—No debí burlarme de ella en clase —murmuró Ron más para sí mismo que para su novia—. Apuesto a que lloraba por mi culpa.

—¿Y si dejamos de hablar de ella? —inquirió Lavender, molesta por el hecho de que Ron estuviera perdiendo el tiempo y desaprovechando la oportunidad que tenían para estar a solas—. Vinimos aquí para pasar el rato juntos, no para hablar de Hermione —dijo secamente echando un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó al darse cuenta de que debido al torrente de besos con el que previamente se habían desplazado, no sabía dónde estaba ubicada esa sala abandonada.

—Soy un imbécil... —siguió Ron, haciendo caso omiso al comentario—. Lavender —la llamó—, perdona pero... acabo de recordar que quedé con Harry para hacer la tarea de Pociones. No te molesta ¿verdad?

—¿Si no me molesta? ¡Claro que me molesta! ¿Crees que soy tonta? —dijo al sentirse furiosa e impotente. La ira y el rechazo la embargaron mientras que Ron sólo tuvo lugar para dejar paso a la incertidumbre—. No importa... —dijo finalmente, rindiéndose y demostrándolo con su expresión de desasosiego—, de todas formas, yo también tengo que hacer mi ensayo junto a Parvati —Se acercó y le besó dulcemente los labios—. Te veo en la sala común, Won-Won.

Y sin decir más, la chica abandonó el salón dejando a Ron solo, rodeado del enorme y vacío espacio.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el único objeto que había allí era el mismo espejo que había visto en su primer año. Con la vista al piso, caminó un par de pasos al frente sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Al alzar la mirada y chocarla contra el reflejo, pudo ver cómo la puerta de madera se habría detrás suyo y dejaba paso a Hermione, quien al parecer se había enjugado las lágrimas y ahora le sonreía tímidamente a medida que se le aproximaba.

Esperanzado, Ron volteó para afrontar a Hermione, pero nadie más estaba allí. Sin comprender, volvió la mirada hacia el reflejo y notó que la castaña aún seguía mirándolo, de pie y a su lado, sonriéndole tiernamente.

La melancolía se adueñó de su pecho. Elevó la vista hacia el marco dorado y pudo leer el grabado escrito en él, de derecha a izquierda.

—... _de tu corazón el deseo_ —murmuró, y fue en ese preciso momento que lo entendió. Ya no se veía como prefecto y tampoco sosteniendo la copa de Quidditch. Quizá el espejo no reflejara el futuro, pero Ron se había aproximado felizmente a cumplir sus mayores deseos. Ahora, sólo quedaba uno por concretar.

* * *

**N****ota de Autora:** Esta historia la escribí como regalo -atrasadísimo- de cumpleaños para Mario (_Raiju, Deuteros_), y quiero agradecerle infinitamente a mi mama porque ella me beteó la historia :) Gracias, ma.

Nota para el review de "alguien q the corrige":  
Te contesto en la historia porque no me dejaste un correo donde hacerlo. No sé de qué país seas, pero todo depende de la nacionalidad. Además, la expresión está bien dicha de las dos formas y significa exactamente lo mismo. Es una cuestión de modismos, creo yo. Saludos.


End file.
